


Games

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House sorts everyone to play Clue (Cluedo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/gifts).



House threw the counter and Cameron just managed to catch it before it hit her in the eye.

"You're Miss Scarlet," House told her.

Chase tried not to smirk. Cameron glowered at him.

"You, Dr Foreman, are Mr Green."

"What are we doing?" Foreman demanded.

House didn't not seem to feel this question deserved even a blank look.

"I thought it was Reverend Greene," Chase said.

Foreman accepted the small, green piece of molded plastic and turned it over in his hands, glowering.

"Not here," House said. He opened the door, "Wilson! Get Cuddy!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked, still dubious.

"I am Colonel Mustard," House said, holding up the yellow token triumphantly.

Chase and Cameron glanced at each other.

"Colonel?" Foreman said.

"I do not look good in purple," House said. "That honour goes to Wilson."

"What honour?" Wilson asked, pushing the door open and allowing Cuddy to enter first.

"Professor Plum, and Mrs Peacock, how kind of you to join us."

"I don't have time for games, House," Cuddy said. But she caught her token when House threw it at her, and looked too startled to argue very effectively.

Foreman was the first "And that leaves?"

"Mrs White," House said, presenting the last token to Chase, who accepted it wearily.

"Why is Chase a woman?" Wilson asked.

Chase decided to hate Wilson for that question alone.

"Your hair isn't floppy enough," House said. He reached under the table and pulled out the game board and the cards. "Who wants to go first?"


End file.
